Full moon
by Tanya-CC
Summary: This is a story about what I think will hapend after Breaking Down. So I thought I gave it a twist and put some new character in,a new race of inmortals, that will bring the force of the Law onto them once again. Enojoy!


Full Moon

**Authors note:**

I dont mean to violeta any copyrhth I just wanted to know if maybe, some day I could do this for a living, I know is a long shoot but i wanted to try.

I sorry for the grammar and spelling errors, Im cuban and I never ever have studied english, what I know is becouse I like the lenguage, so bear with me, Please...

I´ll post more soon, please read and give some reviews if posible.

Thanks to all in advance.

Enjoy!!!

Twilight Series from Stephanie Mayer.

By:

Carolina Cardona

**Preface:**

It's bean almost a year since that day at the field, the day we al thought that our existence was going to end in the hands off those that are the law for our kind, almost a year since the day that had let a mark in all of us. There where many things to considered this time but in a good way, this time nothing was coming to attack us, nothing of that source.

For now, at least.

**Chapter 1: Renesmee´s Birthday.**

I was lying in bed curled around Edward's strong harms. We were having one of those very passionate moments looking into each others eyes, his gorgeous topaz eyes. This was one of my favorite things to do while we where waiting for the sun to rice. This was going to be a very long day, everything was already done, Alice had done all the planning, it was going to be a surprised party and for some reason she insisted in the fact that we will have nothing to do but get her our own gift. It was going to be very beautiful and Nessie will love it.

"What's on your mind?" Edward asked. This was something that I was used to by now. He always wanted to know what I was thinking and it bothered him that my mind was off limits, a fact that I was graceful for.

"Just thinking about the big day Nessie will have today. She'll love what Alice has been planning to do for her birthday tomorrow, well I guess I should say today since sun rice is not going to be too long now." I answer him trying to give him as much detail about this as possible since this was a topic I feel comfortable charring with him. I had been working on letting my shield down some times but after five seconds of showing Edward whatever it was on my mind, memories or feelings about us, our life together, the beautiful things that we had done when I was a human or after the change he will start kissing me and that was all for my concentration. I hardly do that anymore, firstly because there where things that I like to keep private like the way I felt when he touches me, when he kisses me or when he looks intensely at me, and knowing like I knew Edward, he'll probably will push it to know everything that I felt. The only times that I did that it was to communicate whit him when we were hunting or when we where in the house and I whanted to tell him something important.

"Yes she will love all of it".

"I wonder where she inherited the taste for being the center of attention and loving gifts." I said with a playfully smile on mi face.

"Well it was certainly not form you, that's for sure" He said teasing me, all thou he was right about that.

The night was coming to an end, another day had passed and I was still living in a fairy tell. My gorgeous loving husband, my beautiful baby girl, this was more than I disserve for sure, all the people I love are a part of my life, even Charlie and Jake where here with me, all thou I didn't like to give much thought to way that was. I was getting used to the fact that he had imprinted on Renesmme seconds after I gave birth to her, but thinking about the future was kind off painful for me. Nessie's childhood was going to be very short and then like is was supposed to be she will go, fly out of the nest, into the loving hands of 's God it was Jacob, someone I knew and trusted.

That was something that bothered me, because of the little time I will have to spend with her after that, she will make her own life witch was a natural thing, but for me it was a bit early. This day was about her, and no dude she was going to enjoy it, but it was sad in a way for me, it was a year mark, the date that told me that it was one less year that I will be with her, our time together was counted. That is why I was compelled to spend as much time with her as possible and Edward understood that the second I let those intentions clear and felt the exact same way, we hade the nights for ourselves when Nessie was sleeping anyway.

No one was better than Edward to know when my thinking was going on a painful road, and the fact that he couldn't read my mind was not a problem, maybe it was because he was thinking the same or maybe we where connected in an unconscious way to each other, like a defense mechanism to make any one of us feel good when the other wasn't perfectly happy.

"There is still time, love. She is not going any where" He said while holding me tighter to his body. Yes he was perfect at making me feel better when ever I was worried about something.

"I know" I said. "I just can't stop wondering what we will do, where will she go, when will she visit? I know I'm being such a baby right now but I can't help it, it's like a reflex."

"You're not being a baby, you're just a concern mother, that is perfectly natural and besides maybe they'll stay right here, maybe they won't go away and if they do maybe another trip to Isle Esme will be good for us." He flash a smile of anticipation at me and that give me an idea, in one quick move I place myself on top of him and look straight into his topaz eyes.

He cut up to my mood and started kissing me passionately. Yes my life was perfect and this was one of the aspects to it, kissing Edward was something I never got used to, every time it was a new feeling, a new emotion, every time it was like after I changed, before I always felt like he was holding up on me, our passion was never going to end if it was up to me, even now after a year of being both active participants in every love scene we had I never ever had enough. Actually I wish the day had more hours or rather night to be more precise.

What I was about to do was out of character for me but the sun was already rice up in the sky and we had many, many things to do. This will just have to wait until tonight.

"Edward" I said quickly trying to free my very busy mouth form his.

"Yes?" he said, apparently not anticipating what I was about to say and keep kissing my neck in the process.

"I think we better go to see if Renesmme is awake so we'll be there to kiss her good morning and whish her happy birthday." I said so fast that a bullet train got nothing on me right now, to make him understand the idea and make him stop so I could concentrate on something else like…Getting dress and presentable. "We could continue this lather if you don't mind?" I said wile characin his bare chest whit my fingers and biting my lip. I've just realize what I just said and if I could I be bright read right now I would.

"You're right." He smiled at me amused by my shame. "Lest go get dress"

We went to our over sized closet and started to get dress. He put on his khaki pants and a white bottom-up shirt, like always he looked gorgeous, it didn't help my concentration of going to see Nessie that the sun was already up- all thou it was getting darker and darker promising rain - and sending rays all over the room and all over Edward, there was nothing that I loved more about Edward that seeing him glow in the sun light. I remember in that moment the first day he had show me this in our meadow when I was still a human, I remember thinking even then with my dim human eyes that he was the moust beautiful man that I had ever seen, and now, seeing him get dress being able to appreciate the full image the way it was, with my immortal eyes, and record that in my photographic memory….This was more that my concentration will be able to bear.

I when to his side and gave him a big bear hug from behind and started kissing every part of him that I had can. I hug him real tight, like I never wanted this moment to end, in this moment there was nothing more important to me that being here with the love of my existence. Not even Nessie. The moment that thought crossed my mind I fell very guilty, this was my baby's special day and we hade to be with her, better yet, we wanted to be with her, this was in no way an obligation. Like Edward had said to me since day one. _"Is all about balance, love"_

I let go of him and then went in to my oversized part of the closet and- just to please Alice and because of the fact that she already shop for it and had especially requested that I had to use this particular dress- I putt the dress I had separated for this day and got out the closet ready to go.

It was a very girlie dress, white cotton with a princess cut and a little white satin strip right under my breasts that ended with a little bow in my back. I lifted my hair into a high pony tail and put on another hand-me-down from Edward. A few weeks ago in our wedding anniversary he gave me something that he loved and cared very much, Edward's father had also given this to her mother Elizabeth. It was a beautiful set of earrings that matched perfectly with my weeding ring; it had the same shape of the ring but there where little thin chains that united that part to a very discreet little diamond that was perfectly round and about half an inch of diameter. Edward's father bougth this, especially for her and now it was mine and I loved it. It was one of those presents that you could not refuse, not only for the beauty of it, but also because this was something that passed on from one important women in his life to the most important women of his existence, like he said before giving them to me and besides, it was so romantic of him… This was the perfect day to wear them for the first time; I have being thinking about what will be the proper time and place too finally make Edward happy that I wear his anniversary gift and this was the perfect ocation. Hu, I wonder if Alice had seen this in her mind when she got me the dress, maybe not but the dress and the shoes matched perfectly with my jewellery, coincidence, with Alice? Not likely. Alice had brought me high heels for the ocation since we where having a big party, they where much more high that I would like but well, I had no way out by now and since I already knew that my balance was not longer an issue this was more of a character problem and not a comfort one. I also had to admit that they where very pretty and simple, which was very good for me; at least Alice had left me that one thing. They where silver sandals, the sating silver strips where very thin and curled into one another making some kind of net in the part of my feet right after my toes living those free outside the net, and then the strips got wider and separate in two that I strap in my ankles and make a little bow by the side.

Every one was invited. Charlie, Sue, Seth, Leah, Billy, Quill, Claire, Embry even Sam and Emily said they where going to try to make it -there where two packs now, after the Volturi went to Volterra and hopefully will leave us alone for good, Quill and Embry where devastated about the fact that they and Jake will not longer be together in the pack and went to Sam, they talked and Sam understood them, they and Jake had friendship bonds, even brothers bonds, long before being in the pack, Sam could feel that every time they phased to wolf form.

There where no more territorial fights between us.-About a moth ago they decided it was a good time to finally get married since there was no problem on the horizon and now all of us got along thanks to the bond between Jake and Nessie. The wedding plans where taking most of there time this days, they wanted to do it the old fashion style, like when the elders got married the bonfire and the dancing and the chartings. There were lots of things to do. I felt graceful in that moment for having Alice as my sister, annoying like she was sometimes she did know how to throw a party with style, wish ever style, you named it.

Being ready was not a very long time activity for me or any of us. This was one of the longest times I had took to dress up, usually I just throw up the first jeans I could find and a T-shirt. I was also glad for the fact that I din't needed any make up of any kind or brush my teeth. I was ready in about tree minutes after I got in. I walked out of the closet at a very human speed, I wanted to see the look on Edward's face, if I knew Alice well and I did, the effect this dress will have will end up being the dead of it by the time Nessie will be fully sleep in her bed, she always had given me what ever color of dress or clothes she was sure where Edward's favorite on me, like when I was human, it was blue then, even after I changed she had put me in a blue dress when I was to under the pain to even notice, so this may be a change that she was sure will have the same effect that my clothes had that day, and like I knew her I was sure that like my wedding day she had been very careful not to think about me or the dress near him.

When I finally made it out of the closet Edward was sitting on the bed waiting for me, he had a very puzzled look on his face, I was sure that he was wondering what was taking me so long. When he looked at me I got the satisfaction I was hopping for, yes Alice was a genius when it came down to this.

"Wow" Was all he could say for a moment not bothering closing his mouth with surprise, then the corner of his mouth went up with that crocked smile that I loved so much.

I was on a very good mood and also I felt like joking a little, if Nessie where near to being up he will know.

"What do you think am I decent?" I was turning around in my own feet to let him watch me from all the angles.

"Utterly indecent" He said quoting like the day I met his family." No one should be aloud to be so tempting."

He got up from the corner of the bed where he was sitting and very fast came to where I stood outside the closet and in one quick move grabed my face in his strong gentle hands and kissed me. Like I said this was always a one of a kind experience. This time it was gentle, like when you're seeing a movie and finally the actors kiss each other on the lips, it was a love kiss, soft and magnificent, Edward was good at everything. I moved along at the rhythm of his lips in mine and at the same time taking in his wonderful scent and make the best of it by letting my tongue taste the howl bit of him. I really love my new senses, being able to remember all of these moments in my life with such a perfect detail, was a wonderful thing for me.

"We better go see Nessie now; she is going to be awake soon." He told me making a very hard effort to get away from my lips and staying very flew inches from my face staring at my butter scotch eyes.

I composed myself in one quick second and answer. "Yes, let's go."

We went to her room very fast and sat on the nearest end of the bed by her. My beautiful baby was growing so fast, she looked like a tree year old child now, I thougth, watching her still sleep; she looked like an angel. She was curled on her right side, her hands under her face. Beautiful, just beautiful. If I had the ability to cry my face will be full with tears of joy right now. I stayed perfectly still watching her sleep until she decided by her self wake up; I could not make myself disturb such a beautiful event. Edward was standing next to me with one hand laid softly in my right shoulder mesmerized by our daughter, and I guessed also by her dreams, since he was able to hear what she was thinking right now and I din't. I felt jealous in that moment. I also wanted to know what her dreams where about, so I whispered to him very quickly. "What is she dreaming about?"

"She is just picturing different types of places, all kinds actually."

We stayed like that a little longer, she woke up after only two or tree minutes.

"Morning" She said to us with a huge smile spreaded across her face that made dimples in the corners of her mouth.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart" We both said at the same time.

"Thanks" She said getting up from the bed and kissing and hugging each of us.

"So, what is on the agenda for today?" She asked while getting up and going to her own closet that was not as big as mine since Alice still hadn't being able to get to it and Nessie also had Edwards room back in the big house.

"We want to stop by the family house first so they also get a chance to congratulate you and then we can do whatever you want." Edward was the one that give the explanation since my laying abilities had not been improved after the change and she will have blow that cover in one instant, so I just smile in approval with what Edward had said.

"Ok, let me just get dressed and we will go, you think grandma Esme will make me breakfast at the house? I'm really hungry but I want to wait for Jake to go hunting. Is that ok?

"Anything you want" Edward said.

Nessie was already done getting dress so we went to the house. We where running at Nessie's pace, she had wanted to run today instead of letting us carried her, we leaped over the river and headed to the main door. The house looked like there was no one in it, like it was deserted except for the two noises that Edward and I hear when we headed for the door. I tought it was a "Down" and a "Here they come" but now it was quiet, the only sound that came from it was the thirteen people breathing and the sound of seven beating hearts that I knew Nessie could hear.

Right after that thought crossed my mind Nessie jumped right into my harms, put her hand in my face and show me that exactly with a question edge to her thought. I had to come up with something fast or I will mess the surprise element for her. Why Alice didn't thought of this and gave me the way out? Oh right, she could not see Nessie or the wolves. Well this one will better do.

"Maybe some friends came to visit or some of the doctors from the hospital are here to talk to Carlisle about something medical" I said putting a puzzled face close to the one she had. "Please, please, let this one work." I thought to myself and it did work, she droped her hand to my neck and the next thing I saw was that she wasn't giving this any more attention, she was dreaming about Esme's omelet's and pancakes. Thank's god she was hungry.

We went thru the door and everybody got out of there hiding places and screamed "Happy Birthday Nessie."

Every one was here except for Sam and Emily whom I guessed where too cut up in the wedding plans, and also will not want to make Leah uncomfortable with there presence here.

Nessie was very surprised and happy right now. She had the biggest smile I had seen in her face after the one she had give me the day we where introduce after I gave birth to her. I put her in the floor so that every one will be able to hold her and congratulate her.

The first who got to her was Jake; of course, I guessed that he was in that spot just to be the first to congratulate her from the whole crowd. He opened his arms and Nessie went to him with a big smile in her beautiful face. He kissed her and congratulated her smiling at her like there was nothing else in the word that mattered. I pushed away the same painful thougth that came to me minutes ago in bed with Edward and grabed his hand.

Nessie pass through the whole crowd, the hugs and smiles where always there. I was really glad that she was so happy. This had worked out perfectly I had to give that one to Alice.

Alice had went overboard like always, the house was decorated with white roses and beautiful lavender flowers, Nessie was in a purple face right now and she knew it. Well what didn't she knew? She had got the whole bit; the cake was very very big, there where tree of them that formed a tower, and had three colors.

The first one was the biggest, the one that was holding the tower, it was purple and was also like the decorations flowers only this time the roses where bottoms all over the ends of the round cake and the other parts where purple and by the smell it had, it was a graves cake. The second one was the same in decoration only this time it was a strawberry cake and the third one was a cake with the face of Nessie on top of it, made out of what I gessed it was frosty. It was really creative of Alice to do this; well maybe the better expression was that this was so Alice, I also smelled something really disgusting to my taste in the kitchen and I guessed that Alice had really went overboar this time with a catering and everything, when the majority of us did not stand normal food. Well, since we had as guests five werewolfs, that had a very good appetite, -and will love this food since no vampire had let their scent in it, all thou they where getting used to that- and three normal people, well three and a half, maybe most of the food will be eated and the rest we will give to them to take for latter, well maybe I really didn't have to pretend to eat and then had the unpleasant job to get it back out.

Also as an extra present Alice had a very beautiful dress waiting for Nessie to put it on, it was also purple and white, apparently Alice liked this combo, because the balloons where this colors and the big HAPPY BIRTHDAY NESSIE sign was too. The dress was mostly purple in a pastel shade with spots of white all over it without following any pattern, the white spots where just scattered all over it, It had a very thin strip that hanged around her neck, a to match with it a pair of very beautiful white satin sandals with no heels. Ones she put the dress on, Esme said.

"There is just one little thing that will make this outfit even more perfect" With that she went up-stairs and was back after five minutes -since Charlie was here we had to act humans which was very annoying- with a silver tiara in her hands that she put on Nessie's head making her look like a little princess. She was right, now she was even more perfect and I guessed that the tiara would be another family antique.

Actually, now that I took the time to analyze, every one in the room were all very nice dressed. Every woman had put on a dress for the occasion, even Leah. She had a long down the knee dress, with black and white horizontal strips that looked very good on her, she wore a pair of black shoes, half the size o my hells, and had her very short hear down , this was one off the many disadvantages of being a women werewolf. Esme opted for a very inconspicuous black dress very tight to her shape; very 70ths style so I figured se had it for a wile. Alice had a pink fuchsia dress with thin silver verticals strips; this was the shortest of all and a pair of high silver heels. Sue's dress was all full of daisy flowers with differents colors shades, in gold, yellow and white, she was the only one of the women's that was not wearing heels, instead she had a beautiful pair of low gold to the floor sandals in a roman style. Claire had a very cute dress in a very pale shade of blue, and Rose, Oh Rose was…. There was no way to describe how exquisite Rose was today. She had a beautiful yelllow dress long to the thigh, that shaped in a perfect way her unequal body, it was like seen a goddess, her long blond hair fall all over her shoulders, and matched perfectly wiht the tone of her dress, the hells where golden with a classic form. She really was something painful to wacth when she was normal, but like this, it was almost unbearable to be around her and not fell insanely jealous of my big sister endless beauty, even after I changed.

The boys were also very nice. They all had bottom-up shirts in different colors, Jasper's was a pale green that looked very good with the color of his blond hair and some beige pants. Em's shirt was light blue and he had put on dark gray pants, Carlisle and Esme matched he also had opted black for both his shirt and his pants, Charlie had clean up very well too, he had a brown shirt that went really well with the color of his eyes and a dark black jean. Even the wolves where out of there normal sweat pants and bared chest style and blend in with the rest of the people here. Quill's shirt was dark ocean blue and his pants where white, Embry was bone white from head to toe, Seth had an orange shirt and light blue jeans, Billy was wearing a beige shirt with brown squares all over it, and brown pants. Jake had a light yellow shirt that looked perfect on him, it made the beautiful color of his skin and his darker long hear pop out; I haven't seen Jake dressed up like this in a long time.

After all of them where trough congratulating Nessie, Alice got her by the hand and said:

"Is time to open your presents"

"Grate" Nessie said very enthusiastic. I was very happy for Alice, now she had a niece that was able to express the appropriate amount of enthusiasm about parties and dresses and presents.

They both danced out to the table that was by the end of the large living room, Alice had moved all of the houses furniture to an unknown place and had put a large dance floor all over the big space, she had the stereo next to the cake table with a bunch of cd's in the side and chairs for each and every one of us. We had to keep up appearances with Charlie around.

In the presents table there were six gifts. Edward's and mine were a two part gift, and the wolve's and Billy's where going to give her one that they made together. All of us headed to the table, when we got there Alice got one little box and started jumping up and down like a little child and said.

"Open mine and Jazz first" With that she handed Nessie the little box.

"What will this be? What will this be?" Nessie was saying while tearing apart the rapper and finding a key inside the little box. Edward and I chuckled when we saw the confused look on Nessie's face, we all knew what that key will be for, but she didn't, yet.

"Alice'' I said suppressing a smile because Nessie was starting to get irritated for the fact that apparently for her this was not a joke and didn't understood why everyone was laughing abaut. "I think you better tell her what it is."

"Ohh!!! It's a key to your new stocked closet Nessie, I made you a new closet here in the room that was of you father, since making it in the cottage will mean for all of you to move in here for a week or two so that we'll be able to do the renovation, I thought this will be better."

"It is auntie Alice, is very nice of you, I can't wait for us to get up there to see how it is."

"We'll go later, but there is something more in there. See?"

"Wow that is awesome auntie now we can go together." Inside the black box under where the key was, there was also a discount special shopping card for all the major stores.

"Thank you so much, both of you, I love it" She said now to Jasper too and went to hug them.

"Now is our turn" Em said anxious to give her what he and Rose had got her. "Is this one" He reached and got a big square package and took a steep back to Rose's side to wait for her reaction. Inside, there was a little rectangle Ipod that she loved as soon as she saw it, she loved music.

"It's got eighty giga bytes and I put in some of your fathers songs, some of mines and some I think you may enjoy, I left you tons of space for you to fill with what ever you like later." Rose said winking at her. Nessie went to hug them both.

"There's one more thing in there, look" Em said, clearly this was the one he had bought for her. There was a little baseball uniform and also a cap. This was the uniform they used when they played any kind off sports.

"Now you'll look like all of us when we play" He said with a very huge smile." And don't worry we bought a bunch more in other sizes for when you grow up, there in your new closet."

"Thank's uncle Em, I love it." She said looking at him and then at Rose." All of it."

"Ok, I'm next." Charlie said and handed her another little box." I know it may be a little early for this but since I know you are growing at the speed of the light and all that maybe you'll get to use this soon enough." Inside the box there was another key, but this one I recognized, it was one key that I once loved. I could not believe Charlie had done this; this may have cost him a fortune to get it done.

"It's kind of a hand-me-down, see, I gave a car to your adoptive -he said the word looking at me like he knew that it was one of the lies he had to know better than the truth, in the need to know bases he had agreed on- mother the day she moved back to Forks to live with me. So I thought that you may want to have it. I made some changes. I changed the engine completely and put a new one so that some of the limitations that had when she used it are not longer a problem, and repainted the old thing in the same color, it looks like new now." He said that and winked at Jake. Of course he will have given my father the same services as a mechanic that he had given me long time a go." We can go see it later after Alice takes you to se your new closet if you want? It's out in the back, I brought it here"

"Thank you grandpa Charlie" She said with a much exited look and with that thru herself at him to hug him." My first car, this is so exiting"

"Yes I know it is but you can't use it for now ok? Your other present is that you have to let me show you how to drive and then I'll help you with your license, not matter how old you really are, is that ok?"

"Of course, I will love that" This was very good for her; he was giving her something that she loved, time with him and help in how to drive a car. He could not have given her anything she would love more.

"Ok, now it's my turn." Jake said he was impatient and nervous about his gift; this one had been actually my idea, since Jake was wondering very hard about what to get her when the answer was right in front of him. I had seen Nessie admiring it from the corner of her eye the other day.

"This is from all of us Nessie." He said gesturing to Quill, Embry, Leah, Seth, Claire and Billy.

He handed her a little fabric lose-woven bag. She opened it and her mouth fell open. Jake was by my side and I could see that he didn't know what to think about her reaction, so I looked at Jasper and nodded to Jake once so he will calm him down; I also nodded to Charlie so he will know to be careful not to do that to him or he'll now that something weird was happening, or I should say, more weird than usual for him. He nodded back understanding. In that moment I felt the weave of calm hitting us. I knew Jake will not have a heart attack out of this ,but then again I always wanted to do what ever to make my best friend -soon to be son in law- feel better and having an anxiety attack about nothing was something that I was able to help with, or Jasper at least.

Theirs was a bracelet, like the one that Jake had given me as a graduation present, with one big difference. Mine only had the Jake wolf carved by him and the diamond shaped heart that Edward had given me. Nessie's had the whole pack on hers. It was beautiful, there where five figurines carved in wood but it was right in size too, the Jake wolf was the bigger one, of course, and the others where one after another in a size order, they also had the right color for each, and had lefted a little space for me and Edward to give her something, that was Jake's idea, all thou, we had decided to wait until she will fly out the nest to do so, she'll have something to remember us by when she needed to, and now was not the time.

"You like it?" This time little Claire was the one to ask in her bell child voice, since everybody else was still waiting for her to react." They let me pick the bracelet for you"

"It's….so beautiful, thank's so much you guys, here Jake…" She said getting her gift completely out of the bag and continued. "Help me put it on." She extended her right hand out to him and gave him the bracelet.

"You really like it?" He asked, for some reason apparently he wasn't sure.

"I love it." Was all she said, and started to steare at each and every one of the figurines she had hanging from her wrist.

"Thank's, to all of you, is really nice to get to see each an every one of you in your wolf form when ever I want. She said that and hug them one by one living Jake for last.

The moment she said wolf Charlie shaked a little and then I saw Sue patting his arm. Letting him know there was no danger what so ever, but the opposite, and apparently this was something he understood. They seamed to be very comfortable together but I really didn't give much thought to it. I got my complete attention back to Nessie.

Every one was having as much fun as her seeing her open her presents and getting exited by every one of them. Giving them the satisfaction they had chosen very well.

"Well, is our turn now" Carlisle said. He got to the table and grabbed the biggest of the boxes there, it looked heavy for a human but none of us except Charlie, Sue or Billy will have a problem with that. I wonder what will they had got her; this was something that also surprised me.

"Here you go" He put the big square box at the end of the table for her, she run to it, with the same puzzled expression that I had. She looked so much like me when she did that, well at least the human me, her eyes -my eyes- were sparkling with curiosity.

Again she ripped the paper that covered the square box and got to the interior very fast. To her surprise it was a very modern laptop, in the outside of the box there was something that described the whole thing, with every possible detail. The black letters said something like micro core cuat and 4 giga bites of memory ram and some other details that didn't matter that much to me, so I paid no more attention to what it said. She was much exited with the thing. I should of imagine that Carlisle will give her something like this, something that not only could storage knowledge but also kept her in touch with the real world, something for her to start doing her own research in what ever she liked and will also provide her with fun games. This was a very Carlisle thing to do and she loved him for it. I could see in her face already the things she was thinking to do with it. It was not like she had never seen a computer before, because she had, she even had helped Alice when she and Esme where working on a new project to renovate something, since Rose's bathroom about six moths ago, to the new improves she had done to her BMW a bit more recently. The thing was that this computer was not designed for someone like Nessie, it was kind of a tuned vampire system only, since Edward and Carlisle had to rearrange the whole system so the touch screen reacted only to our skin temperature and Nessie's was to hot for it, she could touch it but they arranged that thing so good that it will not have any response if she did. It was different now, she had her own and this one will respond to her commands.

She turned around to hug her grandparents. "Thank you so much for this, I liked it very much." Then she turned around to face every one in the room. "I love all of this, this is the best birthday that everyone will ever have, I'm so very happy that you all gave me what you thought that I will love and I did and I love all of you for it."

"You still have two more right there."

"I know this two are from you and Daddy, momma. But I already know that I will love those too"

She was right; she will also love our gifts. Edward's talent had been very convenient in this particular situation, he knew exactly what she liked the most and we made the best of it. Since Nessie was days old she loved when I readed her bed time stories, that soon turned into the reading of all kinds of books, because of her remarkable intelligence, poems where her favorite ones to sleep by the time she was six moths but now when ever she had a chance, or better yet, when Jake was to busy doing something with the pack or Billy she will turn her attention to the classics like I had done when I was human. We had a very good stocked library at home, but she will go thru it very fast. Pride & Prejudice by Jane Austen was one of her favorites, and from this same author there was also Sense & Sensibility, of course Shakespeare was in there too, she had read Romeo and Juliet more than once, this was one of the few she will bear to repeat. She was not a repetitive person like I was. I remember vaguely reading "Watering Highs" more than six times.

"Well" Edward said in that perfect velvet voice that I loved so much. "Aren't you going to open them?"

That was all she needed to go to the table and started ripping the rapper paper again. I grab Edward's hand in mines and he passed his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We both wanted to record the expression on her face the moment she will see what they where.

She opened her first gift and saw what was inside, a little medium box shaped like a book. We had bought her Jane Austin's entire book's collection, but not only that, this where priceless first editions with there old hard covers and there yellow pages. This was something she also loved, she loved antiques, something she probably got from Esme -Even no one but the three of us where DNA related, and that Alice and Jasper where not Venom related Nessie had got something from each and every one of us, or at least I liked to think so- and also the first edition from Romeo and Juliet in Shakespeare's own hand writing.

She came to where Edward and I where standing and jumped up into my arms to hug us.

"Thank you so much, I love it, I really, really love it." She said between kisses to me and Edward. I was having so much fun and smiling so much that if I where human my face would hurt by now.

"We also love that you love it sweete." I said still smiling at her, it seamed impossible to me to erase the smile in my face right now.

I nodded to Nessie to where her last present was waiting for her. She went to the process egain.

I had an idea then and put it in to practice in the same second the thought crossed my mind. I tried to let my shield down so that Edward could see what I was thinking, there was no one happier than me right now, this was all I will ever ask, to keep my family together and happy like they where now. " This is perfect" I thought trying really hard to forget the vigorous body I had right besides me to be able to say all that I wanted to say to him in this private conversation." I love you with all the force of my being" I thought and then he kissed me lightly being the responsible one, because of where we where.

If he had left that up to me, we will not be looking so good right about now to the people next to us.

It was a very good thing that Edward had broken my concentration the moment that he kissed me, the thought that came to me after that was exactly way I didn't do this more often.

"It's good to see you are enjoying yourself" he whispered very low to me "Alice is thinking about doing something like this for you in three days, because technically today is also your vampire birthday." He said that with a smile in his face, that told me that he was expecting this reaction, I didn't care thou. It was easier now to kind of yell at him with my mind since the anger make me control my shield with less effort that it normally took to do so. "Edward Cullen don't you even think in doing anything like that, do you hear me? I let Alice have her way last year because, well, she is Alice and she can't be stop, but not this time, not her, not you, not even Emmet and I will wrestle with him if I have to just to, win this one. I. DON'T WAN'T ANYTHING FOR MY "BIRTHDAY"! Human or vampire, I don't care."

He was still smiling when I finish throwing my very childish fit. Oh, Great. Now I was embarrassed too, and this was the mood when they always got what they wanted.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to him very, very low hopping no one else will notice this. He hold me even more closer to him if that was even possible and kissed my cheek leaving a current of electricity that started in the spot were his lips touched my skin and soon run thru my whole body. I decided that I had to concentrate on Nessie if I wanted to be able to behave, so I shoved all of my thoughts about tonight in the back of my head.

Nessie was already with the other book in her hand. We had thought that she will like to start writing soon enough and we wanted to be the ones to show her how to do that. This was also very special in a way. It was again something that looked old but this time it was not that old. It was a big notebook with a lather exterior in a dark brown shade, it had a big wide strap that came from the back to the front of it and ended with a round shape. This we had to make a special order for, the round shape was the lock of it and the golden round locket with a slender vine border carved around the outside edge of the circle, the present I gave her last year for Christmas was the key.

"It's beautiful, thank you" She said and came back to us, this time she went to Edwards arms.

"Ok, lest get this party started!" Alice said to every one. Being so focus on Nessie and Edward I had missed the fact that Alice had a video camera in a hand and was recording the whole thing. I was even more graceful to her now. Not only will she throw Nessie the perfect party, but she also was immortalizing the moment for us all, especially those with non photographic memories.

She and Esme went to the kitchen to bring in all the food that I smelled when I came in. To my surprise Sue volunteer to help them, and since they where supposed to be ladies, with very little force or speed, that will not be able to carry ten trays of food all by them self, they said yes. I was right Alice had ordered food like we where having a two hundred people weeding or something.

Sue seemed to be very relaxed today, usually she was always tense and protective of her children when she was around us, but today I thought I even saw her smiling, she glowing some how. She must be very happy about something, maybe Leah had found a way to control her temper and maybe there was a very good chance that her problem will be solved. The wolves had nothing to worry about now that they and the vampires where on friendly terms -we still did not go to the reservation but only because we didn't what to push there bottoms, there were still people there that believed that we where dangerous to them and that may have brought problems- So this was a good time for her to quit if she wanted to. I could not think of other reason why she would be so happy.

Edward put some calm music on the stereo while "every one" eats. Nessie and Alice where looking at her new closet. I could hear them up there.

"Oh gosh, Aunty Alice this is so beautiful, and this one and that one. Every one is amazing."

"I thought you may like this, good thing you got a better sence of fashion that you mother" She said teasing at the end, all thou she was not saying nothing that it wasn't true.

"Hey!" I protested in a very low voice that I knew only immortal ears will hear and herd them laughs after that.

The day went thrue very fast after that, we danced, told jokes, Nessie got a chance to go see the truck Charlie had got her and loved it like I did.

Something told me that this time it was going to be very hard for Edward to get rid of it, now he didn't have the speed excuse and who knew, maybe he will even warm up to the old thing besides, besides I was sure that Rose will take it under her experts hands soon enough, she enjoy's very much to tune all of the family cars.

Charlie went home after that with Sue and Billy, it was later in the afternoon, he offered them a ride home since Seth and Leah where going to stay a little longer and they had things to do in the morning.

"Will you come to see me the day after tomorrow Bells, we could have a family diner all of us?"

"I can't dad" I had to decline; Alice had worn us that it was going to be sunny for three days. "Edward and I already have plans, but maybe we could go Saturday if that works for you?''

"Sure, that will be fine and I promise I wont go into the kitchen" He said lifting his right palm up as to make it more official.

"Ok" I had to laugh at that." See you Saturday then."

Nessie jumped up to his harms then.

"See you soon Grandpa Charlie and thank's again for my gift." She said and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Charlie flushed bright red, he was a little embarrassed. Displays of affection had never being Charlie's strong side.

"Your welcome Nessie" He kissed her back and put her on the floor.

We saw Charlie's police cruiser and ran in our natural speed towards the house. The felling was very liberating, being able to run full speed egaing felt amazing even thou the distance were very short.

When we got to the house Edward put Nessie on the floor, she inmediatly went to Jake's arms.

The party didn't last much after that. Quill had to get Claire home early and Embry got a ride with them. Leah and Seth where not tired so they convinced Quill and Embry to go to Port Angeles and catch a movie later. They packed the food themselves so it will not have our smell in it, said good bye to Nessie and then left.

Soon enough the house got to the normal rhythm. Carlisle went to his studio to continue some research he was doing, Esme was cleaning with Alice's help, Em was in front of the big plasma tv in the living room that was already back to normal and Rose was in her room reading a new book while Jasper was playing Chess on-line and Edward was gattering Nessies presents to carrie them to the cottage later.

Nessie was with Jake sitting on the couch; he was explaining to her the procedure to carve the figurines she had on her bracelet and saying that he will teach her.

I was in the door watching the beauty of the changing day, the clouds where gone and it was beautiful seen the sunset in the back of the mountains giving pass to another time of the day, my favorite part. In that moment, the wind blow directly to my face bringing with it all the scents of the night. I could smell the moisture in the trees leaves, I could heard the water getting trough the cracks of the soil, the fish that swam lightly in the river, the birds hurrying to get to there nests. There was one sound that caught my attention, a mouth watering sound that make venom flow to my mouth and set my throat on fire, a trumping heart. I closed my eyes to concentrate like I did when I was hunting, to let my instincts tell me what I wanted to know. There where east of the forest, maybe a mile far, there where five of them, we where going to get really lucky tonight. There was a big one, a male. Another sound, ah…, there was a female with a baby, good, there where three of them and she will be the one that will stay alive after all. There where three baby mountain lions with her and for the sound of the other three females, they where not pregnant.

"Love, I smell diner." I said to Edward. He came to where I was standing and the wind blow again.

"Ah… Lest go. Nessie, Jake will you like to join us? There are a few mountain lions about a mile from here". Edward asked them.

"What do you say Nessie, you want to go?" Jake asks her. Obviously he will do anything that she will want to do.

"Jamy, mountain lions, lets go" And with that she stood and we where out the door in seconds.

Wile we were running Edward looked back to was Nessie ran besides Wolf Jake and answer her tougths, "We will say goodnight to them when we finish hunting sweete, we have to go get your present before going to the cottage any way. But you have to aks your mother for the other thing."

"What is it Nessie?" I was very curious.

"I was wandering if I was aloud to ask for one more birthday present?"

Edward chuckled under his breath trying to dissimulate. She was trying to get me to do what she wanted. Oh, this was no good, none at all. I had practice with Edward in this matter so I answer her carefully, not making any promises, not after the comment Edward had make this afternoon with the words Alice and party in the same sentence.

"You'll have to ask to know baby."

"I was wondering if we may be able to go visit Zafrina soon, we did promise her we will go. Can we?"

I thought about it for a second. This may be a good thing for us to do. Getting away for a little time was going to do us some good. Edward and I haven't gone on a trip since the honey moon and this will be a good opportunity to learn more about Nessie´s nature, we already knew how long will take her to be a fully develop women, in seven years she will be like a 17 years old woman, but we hardly knew other aspects of her life, and those question will be ask by her in the time that will take her to realize her love for Jacob. As much as it bothered me, to think about my baby like that with my best friend, these where answers that I wanted to be able to give her in the future. Jasper and Em will be very happy for a new change with other types of animals for our vegetarian diet, and some new things to wrestle with, since they where getting a little bored fighting each other because Esme never let them get really into it. Esme and Carlisle will be very happy to see old friends, and Carlisle will for sure investigate a little more into the proper way to administer some off the medicinal plants that they had there. Alice will love a chance to go shopping for all of us and do our bags for the trip, as well as going to where ever Jasper was going to have fun, so the only real problem was Rose. She always hated when we thought of going away to some place. She loved living in here, where we were able to come out almost every day without having to worry about someone discovering our secret, and going to a sunny place were must likely we will have to come out at night, was not helping the odds. I'll have to get every one on board before I told her and make her a really good offer of something that she really wanted and didn't already had, this was going to be difficult but who could say no to Nessie.

"Sure sweetheart, we can go we'll have to start making plans soon if you want to hurry. But I don't see any problems that can not be solved to stop us."

"Really?"

"Sure, I promise."

To be Continued......


End file.
